Cold Blooded Love
by Watermelondrea
Summary: When Harry was a child he saved a snake in the Australian desert and took him home. What will happen when they are both introduced to the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

_Bla- Parseltongue_

Bla- Talking

**Bla- Thoughts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warning: Yaoi!

* * *

It was hot. Nothing like the weather upon England, but who would compare England to Australia. The large noon sun was blazing down on the desert ground, it was so hot, even the animals took cover. There was one group that was crammed under a medium sized tree by a little watering hole. Tourists to be specific. A whole charter bus of tourists were sitting under the blissful shade of the tree while a few children played in the cool water. One child specifically was named Harry Potter.

"Out of my way four eyes!" Dudley said, Shoving the 8 year old boy that was kneeling by the edge of the shallow water. Harry wobbled a bit but caught himself right before he could hit the water. Harry mumbled under his breath but tried to ignore Dudley and his antics as he swirled his finger in the clear sparkling water in figure eights. Suddenly he felt something on his wrist and was yanked into the knee deep water.

"Boy, get over here!" The shrill voice of his aunt called. He began to get to his feet, fixing his wet glasses and wrung out his shirt and shorts. "Goddamnit boy, stop being so clumsy! Sit over there and try to not be an embarrassment." Vernon said in a hushed voice, all the while gripping onto Harry's wrist. When he let go Harry went over to the other side of the tree and fumed silently hike rubbing his wrist. '**It wasn't my fault that I fell into the ****water!**'

Then there was a scream coming from a few meters away from Harry. Everyone perked up from under the tree and practically raced to see what was happening. There was a woman on the ground cowering in fear of a very large snake. It had to be at least 7 or 8 feet long, and it was standing to half it's height, with it's mouth open and hissing noises were spurting forth.

*Click Click*

In seconds the tour guide was next to the terrified woman with gun in hand. "Everybody stay calm!" He said in his thick Australian accent. He aimed and fired. The snake fell to the ground, ceasing all movement.

'_Hiss_'

A menacing sound made the tour guide jump a bit and make a full 180. There wasanother snake a bit smaller than the first one but twice as angry it seemed. Another gun shot rang out killing the other snake before it could strike. "There must be a nest near here..." the tour guide mused to himself. Most of the crowd dispersed back to the shade of the tree, just a few followed the tour guide on his search for the nest.

Harry looked at the tour guide in horror as he followed him. "Why did you kill those snakes?" He asked.

The tour guide, never turning around, answered with "They were about to kill someone kid."

"No they weren't! Didn't you hear them?" Harry said.

"Listen kid, leave this kind of stuff to the adults, Kay?" The tour guide ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner.

The grumpy Harry still followed him but slightly farther behind than he was initially. Was he the only one who had heard the voice?

"Ha! Found you, you little sucker!" the few that we're following the tour guide crowded around him to catch a glimpse of the small snake in the hole peaking a bit of its head head.

'_Mommy_?'

Harry pushed through the people when he heard the small voice. He saw the small snake start to come out, it obviously didn't sense he danger it was in.

'_Mommy?_'

There the voice was again. Harry saw the tour guide raise his weapon slowly, steadying it. But before he could fire, Harry intervened.

"Wait! He's not even doing anything, Let him go." He said as he crouched by the snake.

The tour guide spluttered before yelling right back at the boy. "Get away from it kid, you're gunna get bitten!"

'_Do you know where my mum is_?'

Harry looked at the snake in fascination. '_Did you just speak?_'

'_Yes. Now tell me where my mum is_.' The snake slithered out of the hole and it was no more than one foot long. The people around screamed, including the tour guide.

"Kid watch out!"

'_That man over there killed her._' Harry stated simply pointing at the man with the gun.

The little snake began hissing crazily, and turned to the man. The man raised his gun again ready to fire but before he could, Harry scooped the snake into his arms shielding him from the gun. "Please don't kill him." Harry cried to the man. The snake only looked at the dark haired boy in wonder.

'**Was this boy...protecting him?**' the snake thought. An then he looked around to see a rather large crowd of people staring down at him. The snake seemed to freeze in Harry's arms and then it slithered into his sleeve and made its way up and hid its self around Harry's neck.

'_Whats wrong?_' The boy asked the snake.

'_They are scaring me._' The snake hissed back at him, tucking its head into it tail around Harry's neck.

"You're scaring him." Harry said to the people, who just looked at the small child and the snake in amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bla- Parseltongue_

Bla- Talking

**Bla- Thoughts**

* * *

"Damnit boy, wherever we go you always have to pull out you're freakish traits and scare everyone away!" Harry's uncle Vernon whispered harshly to him while basically dragging him into the hotel room.

"Ouch, that hurts Uncle." Young Harry whimpered and then swiftly received a slap on his cheek from Vernon.

"How many times have I old you to use 'Sir'. Damn it, so bloody disrespectful." Vernon opened the door to the hotel and all but threw Harry in. "We're going for a family dinner you can eat on of the sandwiches in the suitcase." Vernon grumbled out and then slammed the door shut.

Harry sagged to the ground and decided to take a shower, probably the first one in weeks. He took his 'suitcase', aka a small backpack from Dudley's first year at elementary school, and tugged it into the bathroom. He emptied the contents on the floor and took out a plastic bag with some toilet paper in it and put in his glasses. He began to take off his damp shirt and pants when he heard a noise, but with him glasses off it was very difficult to see.

"I-is anyone there?" Harry whispered peaking out the bathroom door. He looked around for any foreign shapes but saw none, so he shut the bathroom door and locked it. "Maybe it was just my imagination." Harry sighed with closed eyes and slid to his butt on the tiled floor.

'_Why are you talking to yourself?_'

Green eyes popped open as Harry stared at the thick line appearing from out of his rumpled clothes.

"AHHHH!" Harry scrambled to the plastic bag that held his glasses, tearing open the bag and then placing the spectacles on his face.

'_Why the heck did you do that?'_ The snake slithered back into the clothes so that only the head peaked out.

Harry looked at the snake from earlier in horror. '_Why are you here? You're __supposed to be back in the desert._' Harry bent down on his hands and knees so that he could take a closer look at the small snake.

'B_ut my parents are dead, and the big human destroyed my home.'_ the snake slithered out of the clothes and nuzzled Harry's hand affectionately. '_And you __saved me child of man. Can't I just stay with you?_'

'_Uhh._' Harry held the snake and raised his to his eye level. '_Well, you're the __first snake that I've ever talked to in my whole life. But uncle Vernon would __tell me that I'm a bad boy and punish me is I try to take you home..._'

'_Then it would be our little secret._' The snake wriggled its tail deviously and flicked it tongue out at the human.

'_Okay little snake_.' Harry grinned innocently, and the snake hissed happily while slithering up the boys shirt and sat wrapped around his neck. '_My names __Harry. What is your name little snake?_'

The snake flicked out his tongue before resting his head on Harry's collarbone.

'_Draco._'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Harry doesn't know that he's speaking parseltongue, he thinks that the snakes that he's talking to are speaking English. Date check: it's 1988

* * *

Harry stepped out of the nice steamy hot shower to see Draco trying to bite the faucet. 'What are you doing?' he asked the little snake.

Draco's head whipped around to the boy and hissed at him 'It was trying to capture me!' the snake struggled to get his tail free from the pop up rod. Harry laughed and took his glasses from the counter and reached up to untangle the little snake from the 'evil' sink.

Harry set Draco on the counter and then pulled on his three-sizes-too-big pajamas. Harry took Draco into his arms and flopped down onto the bed with him. Harry stroked the snake carefully and gently. 'You're so pretty.' He said to the snake, allowing him to weave in between his fingers. Draco was a light white with some silver mixing with it at random intervals. When Harry looked really close, it almost looked like the silver markings were moving.

'Why, thank you. You are a very pretty human.' Draco hissed at the boy, slithering his way to Harry's head and into his hair. 'And your fur is very soft too.'

Harry blushed at the compliment. That was probably the first time he had ever heard a compliment in his entire eight years of existing. He was used to people commenting on how poorly he dressed and how his glasses made him look like a nerd. 'Thank you.' He said quietly to the snake that was still burrowing in his unruly hair.

The snake and child laid there in comfortable silence for a while before Harry's stomach made a loud rumbling noise.

'What was that? It sounded like the evil desert dog*.' Draco perked up his head and looked around, his tail swaying lightly as well.

Harry blushed and sat up, the snake still in his hair. 'That wasn't an evil devil dog, it was my stomach. It does that when I'm hungry.' Harry hopped off the bed and searched through his backpacks' front pouch, pulling out a smushed and deformed, warm sandwich.

'What is that?' Draco lowered himself from the boys hair to sniff at the food.

'Do you want some Draco?' He asked while unwrapping the food.

'No thanks.' The snake said with some sass in his voice. Draco settled himself back in his previous spot on Harry's head. 'I just ate two moons ago, anyways.'

'You're parents didn't feed you everyday?' Harry asked while nibbling on the sandwich.

'If I feed that often then I would get sick, is what mother always told me. Mother and father only feed once every two weeks.' Draco tapped his tail on Harry's head as in to say 'Duh'.

'Well I guess. I don't know too much about snakes though. I've seen a snake when my class took a field trip to the zoo. I think it was something called anonaca, but it couldn't talk like you can.' Harry took the snake from its temporary nest, making Draco slightly miffed, and look at it thoughtfully. 'But you don't look like that snake. You're much...smaller.'

Draco jerked his tail at the comment and nipped Harrys thumb, but not enough the hurt too much. 'That is because I'm still growing, just like you Harry.' Draco put his nose into the air and turned away from the human boy.

Harry giggled and ran his thumb down Draco's glistening scales. 'So you're 8 years old?' Harry asked.

'We do not count in these years as you do. We count in lunar cycles. I am twelve lunar cycles old.' Harry thought all the way back to the beginning of his last school year, when he learned about the lunar cycle.

'that means that you are one year old. So you're practically still a baby.' Harry smiled sweetly down to the little snake, who was looking angrier every second.

'Stop with your foolish comments! I am a young adult snake, that's what my mom has always told me.' The snake hissed.

'...Do you miss them? Your parents?' Harry asked softly.

'Hmm, a bit. But I was about to leave the nest soon anyways.' Draco curled his tail around his body and rested his head on his tightly coiled body. 'Mother was a bit over protective because all of my siblings were taken by the humans.' Draco said nonchalantly.

'I never met my parents before.' Harry sighed absently stroking the snakes scales.

'What about the bird human and the very large other one?'

'They're my moms sister and brother-in-law. My real parents died when I was still a baby.' Harry sighed sadly and set the snake down on the bed so that he was eye level with the creature.

Draco looked at the sad human child before him and put his nose to the child's forehead in a comforting matter. 'Maybe the big black box will make you feel better.'

Harry looked around to the front of the room and saw the tele sitting there. At the Dursley's he wasn't allowed to watch the tele. ever. period. end of story. This was probably his one and only chance in his whole entire life.

Harry licked his lips nervously ad he reached out to touch the treasure. He noticed how smooth the glass screen was to the touch and gulped nervously. His eyes flicked to the door as he reached for the ON button. He pushed the button but all he could hear was the blood rushing to his brain.

*Click*

"Never gunna give you up, Never gunna let you down, Never gunna run around and desert you!" Harry felt the biggest smile tug at his face as he heard the sounds coming out of the tele without him being yelled at.

'What is this sound?' Draco hissed softly as he look at the bright glowing box in amazement. 'Harry, what are they doing?'

Harry turned to the snake and said 'They're singing, Draco. Don't you know what singing is?' This time it was Harry's turn to make the 'DUH!' face.

'I don't understand what they're saying.' Draco cocked his head to the side.

'But that's the language you're speaking right now.'

'No it isn't.'

'Then how come I'm speaking to you right now? The only language I know is English.' Harry thought about it for a while before it became too much for his eight year old brain to handle. 'Well, I always wanted to try to teach somebody something. I'll teach you!' Harry grinned at Draco, who also seemed like he was smiling, or maybe it was just his imagination.

* * *

*Dingo


	4. Chapter 4

___Bla__- Parseltongue_

Bla- Talking

******Bla****- Thoughts**

* * *

'_How far away is your nest, Harry?_' Draco asked from the inside Harry shirt. He was currently sitting comfortably around Harry's neck but tucked into the collar of his shirt enough that nobody could see him.

'_It's not a nest Draco, its a house. Humans live in houses, not nests._' Harry whispered back to him, not wanting anyone to find out that he brought a snake back to England. They had made it though the flight without a hassle, and they were currently in the bus back to where Surrey was. Harry's uncle had told him to take the bus back to the house because his 'family' was going to eat. Of course Vernon did not invite Harry, he left him about 5 euros to catch a bus and eat some beans from the can.

'_Is this 'house' similar to a nest?_'

_'Well I guess it sort of like a nest, but a lot bigger.'_

Draco poked his head out a bit, his black tongue flicking out now and again. He looked at the very pale people sitting around. They were much lighter than the people back home. Draco curled back around the boys neck for more of his body heat. It was also much cooler here than at home.

'_Harry I'm cold._' Draco's smooth scales snuggled deeper into Harry's collarbone.

'_It is colder in England than your home since Australia is closer to the equator._' **Thank you education system** Harry smiled to himself. He was now receiving the strangest look from the person sitting next to him, probably from hissing to himself for the past 20 minutes.

"Surrey." The bus driver announced over the intercom and Harry got up, taking his belongings with him. Once off the bus he looks around to see if he could recognize and familiar settings.

'_Harry, I want to stretch a bit._' the snake around Harry's neck was wriggling, poking his head put and flicking his tongue out restlessly.

Harry muttered something and then carefully picked up Draco and set him down on the concrete side walk. The sun against his scales were brilliant. It made Draco look almost translucent.

'_So, which way are we going_?' Draco hissed softly and turned his head from side to side. Harry looked at the row of houses in front of him and scratched his unruly head. It really didn't help that all of the houses in his neighborhood looked exactly the same.

"Why hello there Harry." Harry looked up startled and tentatively waved back to his neighbor Ms. Figg, who was watering the flowers in her front yard . "Back from Australia already? Maybe you would like to come in for some tea."

"No thank you Ms. Figg, I must get inside before the rest of my family gets back." Ms. Figg was an elderly woman, and Harry felt bad for having to turn her offer down, but in reality he couldn't bring Draco into some woman's house.

'_Come on Draco, my house is this way._" Harry clutched his bag and walked briskly to the house. He thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have to walk a long distance back to his house. Harry took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door.

'_This is your nest?_' Draco entered smoothly, poking his head at the furniture. '_It's kind of big._' Draco lifted himself to see the ceiling extending for what seemed like forever.

Harry shut the front door and took his stuff over to the single door with many locks on the outside. He opened it and put the bag on his 'bed'.

'_This is much better_.' Draco slithered in the small cupboard and swayed his tail happily.

'_Huh?_' Harry looked at Draco.

'_This space is much better._' Draco slithered himself up on the mattress and settled himself in the very corner.

'_You like...my room?_' Harry asked the snake, who was currently curled into a ball near the bundle of cloth, that was used as a pillow.

Draco peeked out of his ball and looked Harry directly in the eye and answered. '_Yes._'

Harry blushed red and laid down next to Draco. '_Uncle says that anyone who has a small room should be ashamed of themselves._'

'_Well I think that this space..._' Draco wrapped himself around Harry's arm and lauded his head down gently against the boys chest. '_this space is quite nice._'


	5. Chapter 5

___Bla__- Parseltongue_

Bla- Talking

******Bla****- Thoughts**

* * *

Harry awoke the next day to a booming male voice bellowing a thunderous "Boy!". He scrambled to get his glasses and unravel himself from the slumbering Draco.

Harry opened the door slowly, hiding behind it slightly. "Ye-yes Sir?"

"Why is there no breakfast made yet? Dudley must have his daily nutrients. He is a a growing boy!" Vernon was red faced and he raised his hand to strike the small child. It came down on Harry's cheek with a resonating 'smack'. Harry stumbled to the ground but pulled himself up almost immediately, eyes cast down to not show the tears threatening to overflow.

When the loud Smack sounded, Draco cracked his eye open and stealthily, slithered to watch Harry shakily get to his feet and cradle his injured cheek.

"Yes, sir." Harry fixed his glasses and made his way over to the stove. He took out a pan, eggs and bagels. In minutes the house had the aroma of fried eggs and toasted bagels. Harry set the table with three places and divided the food equally. "The food is ready...sir." Harry continued to look down as his relatives sat at the table.

"Vernon, I don't want him to be just standing there while I eat. Such an eyesore." Petunia said, and Harry's fists clenched. "Give him something constructive to do. Lord knows that he doesn't do anything for his only family left."

"Boy! Go outside and weed your dear aunties garden, now." Vernon said with egg flying out of his mouth at the same time.

Draco followed the dark haired boy, inconspicuously, as he went out the sliding glass door barefooted. 'Harry?' Draco hissed once they were outside.

Harry continued to walk to the side of the house to where the garden was not saying anything to Draco. Dropping to his knees in the dirt, he gave Draco a watery look and wiped his runny nose on his sleeve. 'Sorry, you had to see that Draco. It's happens every morning.'

There was silence between them for a while until Draco wrapped himself around Harry's neck and set his head in his hair. Draco didn't speak but he hissed softly, trying to comfort the crying child.

'You're not embarrassed to be here with me?' Harry sniffed and wiped at his wet cheeks.

'Of course not. Why would I be?' Draco said in an appalled tone.

'All of the other kids don't want to be my friend after they see me cry.' Harry hid his face in his hands, ashamed of his current behavior.

'My mother said to me one time, she said 'Draco, everybody has fangs. Even the mice that we eat. Some have them physically and some have them hidden deep within. But we all have Fangs.' you have fangs just like me. You just need to use them.'

"Hey four eyes! Where are you, me and my friends want to play with you!" There was a evil chuckle at the end of the boyish yell.

Draco quickly hid in Harry's shirt; while the boy stood to his feet quickly and went to the back of the house where he knew Dudley and his goons were.

"What do you want Dudley." Harry said with defiance in his eyes.

"Oh look big bad Harry's trying to be scawy!" Dudley laughed and his goons laughed along with him.

'You don't have to take this from them.' Draco egged Harry on some.

Harry clenched his jaw and turned from the bullies. "I'm leaving."

He began walking away until he felt a hand pulling his shoulder back, basically pulling the bone out of its socket. "We're not done with you yet, nerd!"

Harry cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder. Draco hissed in agitation at the rough way these stupid, inferior humans were treating his friend.

When Dudley reached for Harry once more, Draco shot out of Harry's shirt collar and sank his long fangs into Dudley's fat, sweaty palm.

The fat boy hollered in pain, causing Vernon and Petunia to dash out the back and check on their son.

"What happened my darling?" Petunia was in hysterics at the was her song was screaming with big fat tears streaming from his eyes.

Vernon turned slowly to glare at Harry. "You... You did this to my precious Dudley." Vernon's massive shadow towered over Harry's shaking form on the ground. "We should have just left you in an orphanage, you good for nothing rat!"

Vernon raised his hand but before he could bring it down Draco had poised himself in an S- shape in front of Harry, as if to say 'I dare you to try it.' Vernon stumbled back to his wife and crying son, the goons already long gone.

"Petunia, go call animal services!"

* * *

A/N: Yes I know, Draco's motivational speech was crappy -.- I'm not very good at speeches..but remember to Alert, Fav, and Review. Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I was on vacation for a week, but here it is!

* * *

Silence filled the Animal Services van, and not the comfortable kind. The awkward kind.

Harry sat in the back of the van, the part where they put the wild animals they find. There was small smears of dried blood on the floor and the stench made Harry's stomachs churn.

"Where'd ya get tha' snake from lad?" The older man driving in the front seat asked him through the wire window, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I saved him in Australia." Harry answered in a small voice.

"Australia? That's a long ways away! How did ya get 'em on tha' plane?" The man asked with a grin on his face.

"I-I hid him in my shirt." Harry stutterd when he heard the mans booming voice.

"An' it hasn't bitten ya yet? It must be very tame!" The driver laughed once more.

"He." Harry said under his breath.

"Wha' was tha' lad?" The driver craned his head to the back in an effort to hear him better.

"He, Draco is a boy." Harry said, stroking the scales of the relaxing snake.

"You even named him? Oh kid, I wouldn't get too attached." the driver shook his head and looked forward mournfully.

"I didn't name him, his parents did and he just told me the name." Harry explained before the van stopped short. The driver said a few select cuss words before pulling off again.

"Sorry bout tha' kid, people here clearly don't know how to drive!" He said speeding up. The rest of the ride was quiet, Harry just stroked Draco's head until the car jerked for a second time. "Well, here we are, lemme jus' open tha' door for ya'."

The big man opened the door and helped Harry out of the van, carefully evading the snake. Harry looked at the small veterinary clinic with uncle Vernon, Petunia and a weepy Dudley in front of the double doors. Harry took a deep breath and braced himself before going up to the pair.

Vernon immediately stiffens when he saw his nephew standing next to him with the snake on his arm. He reached to grab his arm but stopped when the snake started to hiss at him. "Blasted snake." he muttered under his breath. Vernon strides into the clinic and demands that somebody takes 'this damn snake and chop its head off'. The portly woman at the front desk tells Vernon in a soft voice that the vet will take them in a minute.

By now Vernon had had enough and he started ranting about how the snake had bitten his only son and that it needed to be shot and killed. The woman looked to where Dudley was crying big fat tears and complaining about how he can 'see the light coming to take him away', but then stopped once he saw a chocolate bar in his mother purse and began to eat eagerly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." The woman said monotonously, turning back to her computer screen.

* * *

"So this is the snake?" The vet looked at Draco on the stainless steel counter top. "It seems rather tame..." He said going to tap the snake with a wooden tongue stick to test out the reaction. Draco paid no mind to the stick but looked back into Harry's direction whom was right next to the table sitting on a high stool. "Where did you find him lad?" The three Dursleys glared at the nonchalant aura around the vet.

"I saved him in the Australian desert and then he hid in my clothes and followed me home." Harry said simply and the vet laughed.

"Just like Mary and her little lamb!" The vet went over and dug through his many books in the shelf before pulling out a thick one with a cover. "Now I must identify the breed of the snake." he set the book down on the counter with a thud.

Vernon spluttered red in the face. "But it bit my son he could be dying right now! Shouldn't you be getting the gas to kill the thing?"

The vet looked over his shoulder at the boy with bits of chocolate on his face. "If a snake bit your son and injected venom then he probably wouldn't even be alive and anyhow even if a snake did bite your son, isn't it common sense to take him to a hospital rather than taking the snake to be put down." The vet tapped his chin while Vernon's face got redder and redder. "Besides this is protocol, we must make certain that the snake we are putting down is not on the endangered species list."

Harry laughed a bit at Vernon expression behind his hand and pulled Draco's tail back whenever it looked like he was about to fall off the table.

"Let's see now. Lad, since it seems that it doesn't mind you dragging it by its tail, could I ask you to hold him up so that I can take a good look at him?" Harry nodded his head quickly and held Draco up so that he was flat on his palm.

The process to quite some time, Dudley actually fell asleep in a chair in the corner. The vet flipped pages and stared at Draco, and then flipped some more pages, before he let out a slight chocking sound in the back of his throat. He set the book down and took a few careful steps away from the table.

"Uh, well. It seems as though you've got an Australian Inland Taipan on your hands." the vet seemed a bit uncomfortable in the room. Vernon looked at him questioningly. "It's a miracle that it didn't inject any venom to your son."

Harry looked startled at what the vet had just said. "Draco would never kill anyone!" The boy clutched the snake to him whom in return flicked his tongue out and butted his head against Harry's chin.

"I don't think it's very safe to be holding that kind of snake so close to you, lad." The vet put on what looked like kitchen gloves but much thicket and reached for the snake in Harry's hands. "Please hand him over to me."

Harry stumbled off of the stool and backed to the wall still clutching the small snake in his hands.

Draco worked his was out of Harry's hands and slithered up into the curly hair on his head, stood to full height and let out the most menacing hiss Harry had ever heard.

The Vet looked from the snake, to Harry, and then back to the snake. He sighed and removed the gloves covering his hands. "I guess this is just another one of those miracle cases."

Vernon looked absolutely dumbfounded. "Wha- Hey! Aren't you going to, I don't know put it in the zoo or something?"

"Even if we tried, the snake would become increasingly aggressive. It already has an attachment to the boy." The Vet sat in his chair at the desk and started typing on his computer. " I would suggest that you buy a tank cross your fingers and keep him as a pet."

* * *

A/N: I didn't really like this chapter too much. It seems to me like nothing really happened even though I know that progress was made, but oh well. Remember to Review, Alert, and Favorite!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about any confusion on when the Vet guy said "Another miracle case". If you don't know about the small child and the anaconda you can look it up on YouTube. Basically this anaconda has been with this child and hasn't done anything to harm the child and when they try to release it back into the wild it just comes back to the child, so it just lives there now.

*There will be NO one-sided pairings, NEITHER Draco NOR Harry will be in romantic relations other than with each other. And there will be NO beastiality.* Enjoy :)

___Bla__- Parseltongue_

Bla- Talking

******Bla****- Thoughts**

* * *

Three Years Later. . .

'_Harry_ .' The half conscious raven haired boy felt something cold brush against his ear. 'Wake up, Harry.' The boy tried to swat the thing away but it only dodged and trailed up to lick at his nose.

'_Mmnm, Draco stop it. 'm tired_.' Harry slurred and turned over to his other side, only to have sharp fangs nip lightly on his ear and a tail whack him in the face.

'_Get up you lazy ass! Today's a special day!_' Harry groaned into his pillow.

_'Who keeps teaching you these words Draco?' _Harry sat up and felt around for his glasses before they were shoved onto his face crookedly by Draco's tail. _'Thanks.'_

_'The garden snake in the backyard. He comes around from time to time.'_ Draco waves his tail lazily in front of the dazed boys face.

_'Remind me to have a little chat with him when he comes back. A child like you shouldn't be talking like that. '_ Harry smirked as he ran his fingers over Draco's soft scales.

He'd gotten bigger again. In two years he'd grown from one foot to about 3 and a half feet. He now took up about half of Harry's bed and when he was curled up on Harry's stomach he certainly did not feel as if a small book was resting on him like when he was younger. More like someone had put a gallon of water on Harry's stomach which sometimes winded him, but Draco refuses to sleep alone. Something about Harry needing to share his warmth.

Harry swung his legs out of the bed and stood slowly, still a bit sleepy. He gathered himself and almost tipped over from the weight of Draco draping himself over Harry's shoulders. _'Are you sure that you've only been eating once a week? Feels more like everyday...'_ Harry muttered the last part under his breath as he walked from the small cupboard room and into the bathroom upstairs.

_'How rude. Didn't anybody tell you not to comment on a snakes weight. We're very touchy about that __subject you know.' _Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's pompous tone. Harry liked to think that Draco was probably the most spoiled snake in the universe. Basically because Draco ran the house by scaring Harry's relatives out of their pants every time Draco didn't get his way.

"Pretending to talk to your stupid pet snake again doofus?" Dudley murmured as he came out of his room in silk pajamas with plump teddy bears and stars littering the fabric.

_'Heh, cute pajamas fat ass.'_ Harry couldn't help but smirk at Draco and his foul mouth. But Harry pretty much ignored the comment and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Harry let Draco off his shoulder and proceeded to brush his teeth while Draco wrapped his tail around cool metal taps to turn the faucet back on. He gingerly began to lap at the cold water that pooled at the bottom on the sink.

_'You are such a diva.'_ Harry said before crudely spitting into the sink, making Draco reel back in disgust.

_'Anyways, do you know what day it is Harry?' _Draco asked moving back onto the boys shoulders.

_'Hmm, it's Tuesday? No wait it's Wednesday.' _

_'IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!'_ Draco smacked Harry in his face with his tail for the second time that morning.

Harry rubbed his nose and fixed the glasses on his face. _'Would you quit doing that?'_ Harry grumbled before taking Draco's waving tail in his hand and stroked it lightly.

_'So what plans do you have today birthday boy?'_ Draco butt his head against Harry's chin, the ten year old boy only sighed and walked out of the bathroom and back to his cupboard ignoring Petunia and Vernon's glare.

_'We could hack into the fat ones computer, or we could scare some of the neighborhood dogs or...'_ Draco continued on listing multiple of his favorite activities.

Harry was barley listening but nodded and smiled as if he was. Harry set the chatty snake on his bed as he proceeded to dress in a large tee that used to be Dudley's and denim jeans that had to be held up with a belt. _'How about we go to the abandoned house with the swimming pool?'_ Harry asked Draco. Even though Harry had said that it was abandoned, somebody lives or lived in it. Nobody had ever seen any movement in the house except for the maids that come to clean it every week, so everyone just says that it's abandoned.

_'Lets go then!'_ Draco's tail twitched excitedly and he draped himself on Harry's shoulders. Before they went out the front door Dudley came down the stairs with loud thuds and pointed at them with a chubby finger. "Where do you think you're going four eyes?"

Draco subtlety pointed at him with his tail and then snapped at Dudley's finger. The fat boy let loose a choking noise and immediately ran up the stairs, tripping over his feet and stumbling around a bit.

Harry just watched with wide eyes, turning to Draco he asked _'What was that about?'_ Draco just waved his tail lazily as if to say _Who knows_

* * *

Harry could have sworn that it was about ten million degrees outside, at least that's what it felt like to him. Though having a cold blooded snake around his neck did make it a bit better. Every step he took felt like he was defending into hell.

_'Gah, who would go to the park in this heat?'_ Harry glanced at a boy around his age on the swings as they walked by. He was rather pale and had light golden brown hair. The boy noticed Harry staring and waved to him with a crooked smile and then pointed to Harry's shoulder. Harry just took Draco's tail and wrapped it around his hand, as he began to walk faster with his head down.

_'Hmm? What happened Harry? Why did we speed up?'_ Draco looked around to see nothing in sight. He laid his head down in Harry's hair, his head all but disappearing in the raven locks. _'Wake me when we get there.' _

* * *

It took about twenty excruciatingly hot minutes to get to the house and then another ten minutes for Harry to try and fail to get over the fence until he realized that the gate was unlocked. He hurriedly took off his sweaty shirt and long pants, and cannon balled into the crystal clear blue water and sighed in content at the coolness of it. He then had and evil idea. He looked towards the white snake whom was looking into the water cautiously.

_'Hey Draco~,'_ A small hand wrapped around the snakes middle. Draco stuffiness and trailed to wriggle out of the boys wet hand. With much reluctance from Draco, Harry managed to drag him into the water. Draco quickly slithered on Harry's shoulders when Harry dragged him to the shallow end.

_'This is nice. You should just move into this house, it's not like anyone actually lives here.'_ Draco's tail trailed behind them as they floated along the edge of the pool.

_'You know, I don't think it works like that Dray.'_ Harry chuckled lightly before he was hit on the collarbone with a wet tail.

_'Shut up, I told you not to call me that, I hate that name.'_ Draco nipped on his shoulder without any real force.

'_Oh you know you love it Dray!'_ Harry stroked Dracos head and cooed to him in a little baby voice.

Harry liked it when he could spend time with Draco without his annoying and rude relatives. Talking casually with Draco and even the playful banter that goes on between them somewhat makes him forget that he's surrounded by people of his own species that hates him. Harry would say that his best friend, his only friend was Draco.

_'HARRY!' _

_'Huh? What is it Draco?'_ Harry asked alarmed.

Draco licked the boys wet cheek and set his head in Harry's wet hair _'Happy Birthday!'_

Harry smiled and felt his cheeks heat a bit before he saw a familiar boy standing at the gate to the pool.

"What are you doing in my pool?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone that Liked/Favorited/Reviewed! It really means a lot to me !


	8. Chapter 8

___A/N:Thanks to all that Favorited/Alerted/Reviewed!_

___Bla__- Parseltongue_

Bla- Talking

******Bla****- Thoughts**

* * *

**This sucks**

'_Man, why the heck do I even have to share a tank with someone like you, even if we are separated by a wire wall. Do you even know what breed of snake you are? How utterly pathetic, you're so young too. Do you think that you're better than me, brat?_'

**This definitely sucks**

Draco tried his best to ignore the other snake next to him that was talking his tongue off. He was just about to turn around and rip the other throat out of his scales.

'_Oi! I'm talking to you brat! What, you think you're better than me? I am a purebred corn snake and..._'

**How did I even get in this mess. . . Oh it was that human child** Draco glared at the human boy that was chatting with his Harry.

*Flashback*

"Sorry if I sounded a bit peeved back there," The boy rubbed the back of his head as he closed the sliding door behind him. He motioned for Harry to sit at the island while Draco was coiled around Harry's neck. "I wasn't expecting to see anybody swimming in my pool!" He chuckled. The boy went to his shiny white fridge and pulled out two cold colas.

Harry blushed and gripped at his wet shirt. "Sorry, I didn't think that anybody lived here..." The boy just laughed and handed Harry the soda. The dark haired boy studied his features before recognizing him from the playground earlier.

"Most people around here think that." the boy looked down at his feet and squirmed around before settling by holding his head in his hand while his elbow was on the island. "My parents got a divorce a while ago, so I stay here with my dad and my older brother for the summer." The boy was looking elsewhere while explaining his situation before turning his head back to Harry, eyes seemingly sparkling. "More importantly," the boy reached over the island to touch Draco's tail, who in turn curled even tighter around Harry, slightly chocking him. "I love your snake!" He exclaimed.

Harry's eyes widened in shock "You- you do?" His hand flew to Draco's soft, and a bit cold, scales at his neck. "Most of the kids run away or say that snakes are gross..." Harry trailed off as he gripped Draco's scaled harder earning a small nudge on his cheek from Draco.

"Yeah! He's super cute! What kind of snake is he? He looks so exotic, with the white scales! Is he an albino or is it just a paint job that they did? Where did you get him? I've never seen anything like him at the breeders and the stores. How much did he cost? Must've been a fortune-"

"Well, its a pretty long story," Harry began to get the other boy to stop rambling on.

'_No it isn't._' Draco said back to him.

Harry just continued, ignoring the smart mouthed snake on his shoulders. "I saved him in the Australian desert and he snuck back to Little Whinging with me about three years ago." Harry smiled sheepishly. "If I remember correctly, Draco is a. . ." Harry Rubbed his temples in slow circles in an effort to remember.

'_Inland Taipan you dumbass._' Draco said into Harry's ear.

"Oh yeah! It was Inland Taipan, and what did I say about the language." The last part was muttered directly to the snake that was nipping at his earlobes.

'_You don't even know what type of snake I am? It's not like I forget that you're a human male!_' Draco eyed Harry carefully and then sacked him in he face once more with his tail. '_Even though one can get confused, what with your girly figure and what not._' The white snake chuckled evilly but to the other human in the room it sounded like a snake that was ready to attack.

The boy moved hastily to get the spray bottle from next to the sink and wasted no time to squirt the snake on Harry's shoulders with it directly in the face.

'_What the hell is this?_' Draco writhed on Harry's shoulders, rubbing his face on Harry's shirt to get the sickly liquid off him.

"What did you do to him?!" Harry exclaimed to the boy that still had the bottle poised in his hand. "He didn't even do anything to you!" The dark haired boy managed to get Draco to calm down and rubbed the underside of Draco's chin with his thumb.

"Sorry about that, he looked like he was seriously about to attack." The other boy chuckled nervously and put the bottle down back to its original place.

"Draco has never attacked someone."** Except for my cousin.** "And he would never ever bite me!" **Unless I really messed with him.** "And Draco is not at all aggressive!" **Most of the time.**

'_Oh gross, what is this? Harry make it go away._' Draco rubbed his face against Harry's chest and neck in a fruitless effort.

"Don't worry, it's just water and lemongrass." The boy gave Harry a big grin. "It won't hurt 'em, snakes just don't like the smell of lemon grass so whenever my snakes are acting crazy I just give them a little spritz of this stuff and it usually gets them to stop (A/N: Do not try this on a real snake, I have no clue if it actually works or not!)" The boy said.

"Ah, okay?" Harry said, still stroking his agitated companion.

'_Harry, I don't like him. At all._' Draco hissed and turned his head to look at the other boy dramatically. Harry just rolled his eyes and turned back to the boy who was looking between him and Draco as if trying to figure something out. They sat in silence for minutes on end until the boy broke the ice.

"Oh! I didn't even introduce myself did I? I'm Ren." The boy stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry only looked at it for a moment until he felt a small smile tug at the corners of him mouth.

" 'M Harry, and this is Draco." At the mention of his name, Draco turned with distaste but Harry's hand met Ren's and he knew that this boy and him were going to be very good friends.

*Flashback end*

Of course that didn't mean that Draco was going to be friends with anyone. He was currently debating ripping his was through the measly wall separating the two and squeezing the life out of the snake before him. He saw Harry and the other **child** enjoying themselves with a game. He would be down there, but the **child** had said that he 'didn't feel comfortable with a snake so close to him' . . . **What a pansy**

'_Geeze I'm so hungry, I need a rat. I bet you only get small meals, to go along with your small stature_.' The other snake sneered at him.

**What the hell is this guy on? I'm longer an bigger than he is. **

'_The other day my master gave me this nice climbing tree, isn't it nice? Your master looks like a poor chap, you probably can't even get anything close to this type of tank. Not even the snakes in the store could get this kind of tank._' At the mention of Harry, Draco went into vicious mode.

He drew himself up to a tightly wound S shape and shook his tail furiously. '_Don't you _ever _speak ill of my master again you bottom rung snake._' Draco let his mouth open, showing lethal fangs and acidic looking dripping off them.

"Draco!" The attack ready snakes head twitched at the sound of his name. "Stop now!"

'_This pathetic snake denounced you Harry. He must learn his place._' Draco was about ready to lunge through the wire, which he could certainly brake through, but was hoisted up into Harry's arms before he could.

"Maybe we should go home now. I'll see you around Ren." Harry said with a small smile before wrapping Draco around his shoulders.

"All right Harry, see you!" Ren said as he walked Harry to the front door.

They began their trek back to the house and Harry noticed that it was already sunset. **Where did the time go?** Harry thought to himself.

'_Oh God, I actually put up with all of that damned snakes ramblings for that long?_' Draco slumped into Harry's frizzy chlorinated hair and let out a long hiss.

Harry chuckled. '_I did notice how you looked like you wanted to strangle the life out of him._'

'_Mmmm, let's never go back there again. I had no fun at all._' the silver snake sounded pouty to Harry, who looked as if to be in a dazed state.

'_I had fun_.' He sighed and let a bid goofy grin don his face. '_He even said that we were friends._' Harry said in a wispy, dream-like manner, almost quiet enough for Draco to not hear him.

Almost.

* * *

A/N: Remember to favorite/Alert/Review!

The cover art belongs to Kai-Luna on Deviant Art! Special Thanks to her! Her art is great everyone should check it out!


End file.
